The Bet
by Doupi
Summary: Rachel et Quinn ont fait un pari. Rachel pense avoir gagné, Quinn aussi. Prises au milieu d'une dispute, elles racontent au Glee Club pour avoir leur avis sur la chose ou essayer du moins.


**Okay, donc ceci est un défi du forum d'écrire un Faberry chaud bouillant. Je pense qu'il l'est d'ailleurs. Voici la stipulation :**

**HOT au point de nous donner très chaud et de nous donner envie d'être Rachel. Hot au point de mettre les mots insérer, doigts, mouiller, humide, pénétrer (en version sexuel, pas comme ça dans une phrase anodine).**

**Précisons que je suis incapable de relire les italiques donc toutes les fautes ne sont pas intentionnelles !  
**  
— J'ai gagné Quinn. Mets-toi ça en tête, s'opposa Rachel une nouvelle fois à sa copine.  
Le sujet était brûlant depuis quelques jours et bien que la petite brune soit décidée à prouver son point, il semble que Quinn le soit aussi.

— Non, Rach. J'ai gagné au moment où tes lèvres ont rencontré les miennes ! s'indigna-t-elle.  
S'il y a une chose à connaitre à propos de Quinn Fabray, c'est qu'elle déteste perdre. Elles font leur chemin jusqu'à la table où attendent leurs amis.

— Tes lèvres sont tombées sur les miennes, j'ai gagné ! Admet-le Fabray ! insista la brune avant de se souligner du doigt et de poursuivre en même temps, tu ne peux pas résister à ce corps.

Santana manqua de s'étouffer sur son sandwich à cette dernière remarque et tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Tandis que Brittany lui tapotait le dos, la latina essayait en vain de retenir son rire. Elle échoua lamentablement et dut se cramponner au bord de la table pour ne pas tomber. Son rire résonna dans la salle alors que la majorité des Gleeks l'observaient amusés mais pas assez courageux que pour faire de même. Seule Brittany était un peu confuse sur le comportement de sa copine, Quinn n'était pas amusée et se renfrogna un peu plus quand elle s'assit et Rachel ne fit même pas attention, ravie d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

Rachel se trompait, Quinn était loin d'avoir abandonné le sujet mais elle voulait d'abord rabattre le caquet à Santana. Mais faire ravaler son rire à Santana Lopez était difficile et Quinn était toujours sur une corde raide dans son amitié avec Satan et ce depuis le début de sa relation officielle avec Rachel. La latina était vexée que Quinn n'ait même pas pris la peine ou eu le courage de venir la voir et lui dire qu'elle était gay. S'il y avait une personne qui pouvait comprendre la douleur de voir celle qu'elle aime dans les bras d'un autre, c'était Santana.

Alors Quinn pesa ses mots soigneusement, laissant le rire s'éteindre tout seul. Quand la brune essuya ses larmes et murmura quelques mots rassurants à l'oreille de Brittany, elle sut que c'était le bon moment. Elle leva ses yeux de sa salade et fixa d'un œil noir son amie. L'autre lui renvoya son regard, pas le moins du monde impressionnée et mordit à pleines dents dans son sandwich. Elle défia Quinn de dire ne fusse qu'un mot. Santana n'attendait que ça.

La blonde comprit que rien de bon ne sortirait de cet affrontement et qu'il ne ferait que creuser un peu plus le fossé entre elle et Santana. Elle choisit de se taire mais appuya un dernier regard noir avant de se tourner vers sa petite amie béate qui croquait allégrement dans son déjeuner.

—Ma chérie, je t'aime, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais parfois tu t'accordes trop d'importance.

Elle vit la joie de Rachel dégonfler rapidement pour être remplacer par un début de colère. Elle ne laissa pas la chance à sa copine de démarrer un nouvel argument. Se penchant, elle la coupa d'un baiser avant de se reculer et de murmurer :

— Mais je veux bien que tu me le prouves ce soir encore une fois.

Le baiser avait effacé toute pensée chez Rachel. Le ton suggestif, l'étincelle de désir dans les yeux verts achevèrent de la convaincre. Elle hocha de la tête. Cela aurait pu marcher si elles avaient été seules. Mais les Gleeks sentirent un bon sujet de conversation et selon l'adage qu'il vaut toujours mieux parler des autres que de soi-même, ils attaquèrent en groupe. C'est Finn qui ouvrit les hostilités.

— On sait tous que Quinn ne peut pas résister, ricana-t-il s'attirant des regards mais s'en fichant malgré tout.  
Un peu de regret passa sur son visage tandis qu'il fixait Rachel. Il espérait toujours que ceci ne soit qu'une phase destinée à le rendre jaloux et qu'elle reviendrait le supplier de la reprendre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour lui.

—Mais bien sûr, Finnocence, se moqua Puck toujours en colère contre son ami, bon les filles, partagez le sujet avec la classe. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il souleva un sourcil, image même du désir sexuel et grimaça un peu. La réplique ne se fit pas attendre, toutes les filles à proximité tendirent le bras et le frappèrent. L'action effaça son sourire mais pas l'envie de savoir du groupe qui resta suspendu aux lèvres des deux filles. Elles se turent dans un premier temps, se concertant silencieusement. Puis Rachel craqua et se tourna vers le groupe pour expliquer. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Puck mais elle parlait pour tout le monde.

— Bon, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Quinn et moi discutions la semaine passée et que cela s'est terminé en dispute, débuta-t-elle, le sujet en lui-même n'est pas important …  
— Ce qui signifie que vous parliez de sexe, interrompit Santana pour la première fois avec un grand sourire.  
— … et au cours de cette discussion, continua Rachel en rougissant à peine, il est ressorti que Quinn était une fan de mes lèvres.

Quinn, elle, était mortifiée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa copine donne autant de détails. Un simple « nous n'arrivons pas à déterminer qui est la plus dépendante en terme de baiser » lui aurait suffi largement.

— Quelques mots ont été échangé entre nous dont je vous fais grâce …  
— Dieu merci, on va la faire taire et arriver à la conclusion, ricana Santana qui prenait bien trop de plaisir dans tout ce cirque.  
— … Mais nous avons donc décidé de ne plus nous embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'envie soit la plus forte, poursuivit Rachel imperturbable, ce qui nous amène à aujourd'hui. Quinn refuse d'admettre qu'elle m'a embrassée en premier.  
La blonde oublia son embarras pour entrer dans la discussion.

—Tu l'as fait d'abord ! C'est toi qui a agrippé mes cheveux pour que l'on s'embrasse.  
— Et si vous nous expliquiez et nous jugerons, proposa Kurt.  
Les deux filles rougirent, arrêtant instantanément de se disputer.  
— C'est queuh … commença Rachel très mal à l'aise.

Elle se tortillait sur sa chaise et faisait tourner sa fourchette dans ses mains. Ses longs doigts volaient le long du manche et captivaient l'attention de Quinn. Elle repensa à ce que ces doigts avaient fait ce matin-là et bredouilla :

— C'était au milieu de … vous voyez quoi.  
Elle se força à détacher son regard pour chercher la compréhension dans celui de ses amis. Mais Santana s'amusait beaucoup trop que pour la laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

— Oh non, nous voulons des détails !  
Tous hochèrent de la tête, d'accord avec la latina.

— Okay, okay, se rendit Quinn quand elle vit qu'ils allaient tous argumenter à tour de rôle, je vais expliquer.

Elle attrapa la main de Rachel sous la table, quémandant un peu de soutien mais sa copine était trop stupéfaite et trop embarrassée pour articuler un mot. Et c'était bien un des seuls moments où Quinn arrivait à la faire taire autrement qu'en l'embrassant.

— C'était hier soir, nous avions la maison pour nous seules et nous regardions un film …

Quinn POV  
_  
J'étais étendue sur le canapé, attendant qu'elle me rejoigne pour un câlin bien mérité. Nous enchainions les soirées films pour le moment et avec ce stupide pari en cours, j'avais besoin d'une bonne dose de câlins pour faire le plein d'elle. Elle cherchait le film suivant et à plusieurs reprises, sa main se tendit pour en saisir un avant de retomber vide. Ce petit manège se répétait depuis plusieurs minutes._

_—Rach, choisis celui que tu veux et viens ici, ordonnai-je d'une voix douce._

_Sa présence me manquait et je commençais à attraper froid sans son corps chaud. Elle se retourna pour me fixer une expression ennuyée sur son visage mais ne dit rien quand elle vit mon exaspération. Elle prit le boitier qu'elle avait tripoté à plusieurs reprises ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il me semblait de ma place. Rapidement, elle inséra le dvd et revint se loger dans mes bras._

_La position était juste parfaite. J'étais couchée sur mon côté gauche, mon dos bien appuyé contre le fond du canapé. Ma tête reposait sur un ensemble de coussins, libérant mes deux bras. Je pouvais enlacer Rachel, mon bras gauche passant sous elle pour rejoindre l'autre sur son ventre. Elle soupira et posa ses mains sur les miennes, les gardant sagement à leur place._  
_Elle posa sa tête à côté de la mienne, légèrement plus haute ce qui faisait que ma bouche était presque en contact direct avec sa nuque. J'écartai de la main les quelques mèches de cheveux dans le chemin et elle tourna légèrement la tête pour me sourire avant de se concentrer sur le film à nouveau._

_J'entrelaçai nos jambes savourant le contact à travers nos vêtements mais j'avais besoin de plus. J'avais envie de la goûter, de la toucher. Millimètre par millimètre, je descendis une main jusqu'à remonter légèrement son t-shirt, exposant sa peau à l'air libre. Mes doigts commencèrent à tracer des petits cercles sur ce nouveau terrain de jeu sans rencontrer de résistance._

_Elle se détendit un peu plus dans mes bras, s'enfonçant dans mon corps. Son cou était si proche maintenant que je pouvais sentir l'odeur de sa peau presque à la source. Le parfum vanillé de son gel douche me fit frissonner. Je voulais lécher, vérifier qu'elle goûtait toujours comme avant._

_Mes résistances tombèrent rapidement. Nous étions seules et avec la promesse d'une longue nuit en solitaire, ces pères ne rentrant pas avant le mercredi suivant. Certes, nous étions dans le salon mais les lumières étaient éteintes et les rideaux tirés. Et j'en avais maintenant envie plus que tout._

_Mes lèvres s'abaissèrent avant mon consentement, effleurant sa peau. Elle s'arrêta de respirer une seconde, réaction inconsciente mais bien réelle qui m'encouragea. Sans attendre, je les appuyai plus fort, les entrouvrant juste assez que pour laisser un petit bout de langue sortir. Je répétai l'action quelques fois et Rachel arrêta de prétendre regarder le film. Mes mains continuèrent à bouger, remontant son t-shirt au fil de leur progression vers le haut._

_Je la sentis gémir et soupirer quand elle tourna un peu la tête pour me laisser plus de territoire à explorer. Cette fois, au lieu de me contenter de lécher, j'aspirai un petit patch de peau, le caressai du bout de la langue avant de le relâcher presque immédiatement. Elle se tortilla, cherchant à se pousser plus proche de moi. Elle était gênée par nos jambes emmêlées mais parvint malgré tout à se frotter contre moi._

_Je faillis en perdre ma concentration tant son corps touchait des endroits sensibles chez moi. Elle était partout et cela me brisa presque. Je dus retenir un gémissement, retournant à ma tâche avec un regain d'énergie. Je l'avais commencé, je n'allais pas la laisser me voler mon plaisir._

_Prenant appui sur mon bras gauche, je remontai avec ma langue jusqu'à son oreille. Ma main droite passa sous le tissu qui ne pouvait monter plus haut. Elle traça de légers petits cercles jusqu'à sa destination finale. Saisissant un sein à pleine main, je mordillai en même temps le lobe de son oreille. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'elle renonce à contrôler ses gémissements._

_Suivant mon rythme, elle respirait déjà difficilement, prenant une inspiration à chaque petit répit que je lui accordai. Je voulus plus. Sans un mot, je retirai ma main et d'un mouvement souple, je la poussai pour qu'elle se couche sur le dos. Le canapé était étroit mais je réussis quand même à m'arranger pour me retrouver à cheval sur ses jambes._

_Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées à tel point qu'on ne voyait plus que quelques éclats de chocolat sur les bords. Son regard noir n'était que pur désir. Elle le voulait maintenant au moins autant que moi. D'un geste de la main, elle me fit signe d'enlever mon haut pendant qu'elle en faisait de même._

_Je l'arrachai et le jeta sur le côté, peu concernée par l'endroit où il atterrirait. Elle se débattait toujours pour ôter le sien. Son ventre largement exposé m'appelait et je ne résistai pas une nouvelle fois. Posant mes mains sur le côté de ses hanches pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge trop, je glissai de ma position pour pouvoir effleurer cette peau offerte._

_Le frottement était délicieux mais je ne voulais pas que cela soit à mon sujet cette fois. Elle tenta de protester et de s'échapper de mon emprise quand mes doigts caressèrent sa peau, fantômes qui la chatouillèrent sans pitié pendant quelques secondes. Elle cessa d'essayer d'enlever son t-shirt et resta étendue dès que je m'arrêtai. Remplaçant ces douces caresses par un autre genre, je fis glisser mes lèvres sur la peau tendue et offerte de son estomac._

_A peine une touche qui enflamma son corps et la fit gémir sous moi. Elle renonça quand je sortis la langue, léchant et goûtant chaque centimètre disponible tournant autour de son nombril. Mes cheveux ajoutaient une stimulation supplémentaire en balayant sa peau au même rythme que mes lèvres. Elle reprit sa tâche d'enlever son t-shirt, voulant accélérer les choses et elle y arriva cette fois. Elle s'en débarrassa pile au moment où ma langue cessa de la taquiner et plongea juste dans son nombril._

_J'aspirai, léchai, suçai, combinant parfois. Elle ne put résister. Ses mains eurent enfin accès à mon corps mais c'est à mon cou qu'elles s'accrochèrent pour me tirer vers elle, vers le haut. J'évitai de justesse ses lèvres pour m'arrêter sur sa joue, son nez et tout autre endroit de son visage qui n'était pas sa bouche. Le pari restait dans un coin de ma tête._

_Mais elle bougea sous moi, ouvrant les jambes causant la chute d'une des miennes à l'intérieur des siennes et me fit légèrement m'effondrer sur elle. Nous gémirent d'une même voix, vite étouffée par nos lèvres qui se rencontrèrent et je ne pus m'en écarter. Elle poussait tout son corps vers moi, cherchant à trouver comment combler un contact qui n'était pas suffisant._

_Ses doigts se délièrent et coururent le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Petit geste qui m'envoya des étincelles mais je ne voulais pas la laisser contrôler. Sans attendre, je descendis une main entre nous, passant sous son short. Elle était terrible mouillée déjà. Je fis monter et descendre un doigt dans cette humidité. Elle se tortilla légèrement comme pour me dire qu'il n'était plus temps de jouer, de taquiner._

_J'insérai un doigt quasi d'un mouvement, étouffant son gémissement d'un baiser. Je ne tardai pas à faire de lents mouvements de va et vient pour la laisser s'habituer à la sensation. Quand elle commença à bouger au même rythme que moi, je savais que je pouvais en ajouter un deuxième._

_Je retirai ma main, tournant toutefois mon pouce sur son clitoris. Elle protesta mais ravala ses mots. Son corps était tendu, prêt à une libération qui n'allait plus tarder maintenant. Elle griffa mon dos pour me recentrer, me rappeler qu'elle était là. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux grands ouverts et la pénétra à nouveau avec trois doigts. La sensation était inattendue tant pour elle que pour moi. Elle était si magnifiquement étirée que je pouvais la sentir m'emprisonner à l'intérieur d'elle. Mes mouvements furent plus difficiles et je dus mettre plus de force, profitant de mon corps pour pousser ma main plus profond._

_Je tortillai mes doigts pour atteindre cette place qui la faisait gémir plus fortement encore. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine d'essayer de se retenir. Tout son corps se tendait vers moi pour me rencontrer à mi-chemin. Il ne me fallut que quelques coups de plus bien appliqués pour la sentir se raidir complètement. Mon regard vrillé sur le sien, je vis le plaisir prendre possession de son corps. Elle ouvrit la bouche en un dernier cri que j'avalais._

_Je continuai à bouger tout au long de son orgasme, essayant de le poursuivre le plus longtemps possible. Elle finit par fermer les yeux et son corps devint mou dans mes bras. Les siens délaissèrent mon dos et reposèrent à ses côtés, inutiles. Elle n'était plus qu'une poupée désarticulée et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement._

_Je souris et retirai mes doigts. J'en apportai un à ma bouche et le lécha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre. Elle m'observait faire, étendue sous moi. Je fis de même pour chacun de mes doigts, prenant le temps de savourer. Elle retrouva alors une certaine mobilité dans les bras car elle me tira près de son visage et m'embrassa. Elle dut se goûter sur ma langue car elle gémit dans ma bouche._

_Le baiser se calma et je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes encore un couple de fois. C'était si bon que j'aurai pu me contenter de cela mais elle ne me laissa pas le choix. Elle m'attira contre elle et m'inclina la tête pour murmurer : « à ton tour maintenant. »_

Narrateur POV

—Donc, je maintiens que c'est Rachel qui m'a embrassée puisqu'elle m'a tirée vers elle, termina Quinn aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Tous étaient stupéfaits ou légèrement mal à l'aise. Finn s'excusa rapidement et ils n'eurent aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il allait faire. Rachel fixait sa salade de pâtes jouant avec un bout de concombre. Quinn pressa sa main, espérant un peu de soutien mais la brune n'était plus à l'écoute, trop mortifiée par le récit plein de détails et cru de sa petite amie.

Même Santana ne savait quoi dire. Elle n'en revenait pas que Quinn ait eu le courage d'aller même jusqu'au bout de son histoire.

**Infos sur les prochaines mises à jour sur mon profil.**


End file.
